


If You're Out There (I'll Find You Somehow) – Spanish Translation

by cherrytwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Cicatrices, Esclavitud, Español | Spanish, Final Feliz, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Historical AU, Human Harry, Human Liam, Human Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Híbrido AU, Kitten Hybrid Louis, M/M, Miedo y ansiedad, Mouse Hybrid Zayn, No Fixed Historical Era, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Trauma, contenido sexual explícito, larry stylinson - Freeform, violencia no gráfica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytwinks/pseuds/cherrytwinks
Summary: Harry mira tan intensamente a los ojos de Louis que es como si estuviera alcanzando y tocando su alma. "Nunca pensé... nunca... he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, Louis, pero nunca me rendí. No podía parar, no dejaba de intentarlo", dice Harry, su labio inferior temblando mientras acaricia la parte posterior de los nudillos de Louis. "Solo sabía que si estabas ahí fuera, te encontraría de alguna manera".O, la historia de cómo el amor de un hombre cambió el mundo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You're Out There (I'll Find You Somehow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061794) by [jacaranda_bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom). 



> Translation by Lexi.
> 
> This story does not belong to me, but I have permission from jacaranda_bloom to translate it, all rights goes to them. 
> 
> Again, thank you for letting me translate your beautiful story. ♡  
>    
> ***  
>    
> Traducción por Lexi.
> 
> La historia no me pertenece, pero tengo el permiso de jacaranda_bloom para traducirla, todos los derechos van a ella. 
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por dejarme traducir tu hermosa historia. ♡

En el tiempo antes de la guerra, los humanos y los híbridos vagaban por la tierra, viviendo y amando libremente en armonía y paz.

Tal había sido la norma durante miles de años; las vidas de todos en la tierra permaneciendo entretejidas en un glorioso mosaico, emparejamientos humanos e híbridos son comunes con el gen paterno dominante que determina la especie de la descendencia.

Pero a medida que la sociedad evolucionó, algo oscuro e insidioso comenzó a burbujear bajo la superficie. Solo eran susurros al principio, muchos temen dar voz al pensamiento. Con el tiempo, pequeños grupos comenzaron a separarse, solo emparejándose con otros humanos y siguiendo los Guiones de Porteous.

Porteous creía que los emparejamientos entre especies iban en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, eran viles y antinaturales, y que eventualmente presagiarían la destrucción de toda la creación. Predicó que los híbridos eran criaturas inferiores y que no debían gozar de los privilegios de una vida igual a la de los humanos. Sus seguidores crecieron constantemente, con la formación de más y más comunidades solo para humanos, tomando el control de la tierra y la riqueza, y viviendo según las profecías establecidas en los Guiones.

El movimiento culminó en La Guerra De Eras, una batalla amarga y sangrienta que se extendió por la tierra durante doce largos años. Al final, la paz fue destruida y todos los híbridos fueron esclavizados, reducidos a ser nada más que las posesiones de sus dueños sin voz y sin libertad. Se necesitaron muchas generaciones para incorporar el nuevo orden mundial, reforzado por leyes duras y castigos aún más duros tanto para los híbridos que se atrevieron a luchar como para sus simpatizantes humanos.

Han pasado cientos de años, la brutalidad y las dificultades ahora son la norma para los híbridos, criados en granjas con el único propósito de servir a los humanos que los poseen.

Todas las variantes híbridas tienen su lugar. En las fábricas, los campos, las casas y los mares.

Los díbridos son fuertes y se afanan en las granjas que alimentan a los humanos; pechos musculosos y espaldas anchas, una melena de pelo espeso que corre por sus espinas y pequeños cuernos que sobresalen de sus sienes.

Los síbridos son criaturas marinas que pueden sumergirse en las profundidades de los océanos para capturar peces y otros tesoros marinos; tienen branquias a los lados del cuello y membranas entre los dedos de las manos y los pies.

Los míbridos utilizan sus ágiles dedos para elaborar los bordados y los encajes más intrincados de las fábricas; manos diminutas cubiertas de pelo, bigotes en las mejillas y pequeñas colas que se enrollan en un espiral.

Los kíbridos son pequeños y tímidos, son criados para una vida de servidumbre en los hogares de los humanos que los poseen. Estos poseen colas largas y esponjosas que rozan sus tobillos, y orejas cubiertas de piel en la parte superior de la cabeza.

El tiempo de vida de los híbridos es más corta que para sus contrapartes humanas con condiciones que se prestan a la enfermedad, la desnutrición y la muerte a manos de sus dueños o sus castigos. Y, a veces, trabajo peligroso que se ven obligados a realizar.

Los híbridos no tienen derechos, ni ingresos, ni acceso a recursos básicos para cuidar de sí mismos. Están a merced de lo que sus dueños se dignan a proporcionar, que rara vez es más de lo que se requiere para sustentar sus exiguas existencias.

La historia nos enseña muchas cosas. Nos permite aprender de los errores y logros de nuestro pasado, da color a nuestro presente y guía e influye en los cambios para nuestro futuro.

A veces, el cambio llega rápidamente, avanzando y arrasando todo a su paso.

A veces, el cambio llega más lentamente, un paso tentativo a la vez, apenas provocando una onda en el tejido de la sociedad

A veces, el cambio necesita un ejército, una fuerza tan poderosa que abruma a todos los que intentan interponerse en su camino.

Pero a veces, todo lo que se necesita es un hombre, cuyo amor por otro es tan puro, tan duradero y tan poderoso que puede levantarse y triunfar contra todo pronóstico.

Esta es la historia de cómo el amor de un hombre cambió el mundo.


	2. Vela demasiado brillante

Louis nació cómo un kíbrido. A los diez años fue vendido a su primer dueño para trabajar en una gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Desde las ventanas de la cocina donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo se podían ser las imponentes chimeneas que llenaban el aire de espeso y blanco humo. Largos días dedicados a la limpieza del hogar y la preparación de alimentos para los humanos, interrumpidos solo por unas preciosas horas de sueño durante las profundidades más oscuras de la noche escondidas en un pequeño hueco detrás de la despensa.

Había trabajado duro durante cuatro años en la mansión, manteniéndose callado, haciendo lo que le decían, hasta que una pequeña y brillante chispa apareció en su vida en la forma de un niño. No tenía más de doce años y solo un par de años más joven que el propio Louis, Harry, como lo llamaban los cocineros, era el hijo del señor de la mansión. La alguna vez mundana existencia de Louis se vio interrumpida por las visitas a la cocina del niño, y Louis observaba desde una distancia segura cómo Harry entraba para robar pequeñas golosinas y frutas, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo, los rizos rebotando alrededor de su querubín rostro.

Louis comenzó a esperar sus visitas, una forma de romper la monotonía de su vida a medida que cada día se desvanecía en el siguiente. Harry parecía tan despreocupado y feliz; mejillas coloradas, ropa limpia y fresca y zapatos en los pies. No es que alguna vez hablaran. Louis sería golpeado si se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a él, la confraternización entre humanos e híbridos no estaba permitida a su nivel. Louis solo habla cuando le hablan los maestros y amantes que dirigen la casa y ejercen control sobre los híbridos, repartiendo trabajo y castigo.

A medida que pasaban los años, Louis aprendió más sobre este enigma de un niño que hablaba a los maestros y amantes en un tono al que Louis no estaba acostumbrado. Apenas estaban un peldaño por encima de los híbridos a los ojos de los dueños y los demás en su clase, pero Harry los trató con respeto y un aire de bondad.

El verano después de que Louis cumplió diecisiete años, Harry dejó de ir a la cocina. No era raro que él se fuera por períodos prolongados, pero esta vez había sido inusualmente largo y habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vio.

Es tarde y Louis ha terminado la última de sus tareas, preparándose para meterse en su nido de paja para unas horas de sueño cuando escucha a alguien llorar. Sollozos y gemidos suaves, intercalados con respiraciones entrecortadas. Viene de su alcoba. Nadie entra en su pequeño escondite. Está húmedo y aunque trata de mantenerlo limpio, los olores de la cocina, rancios y ahumados, se abren paso y se adhieren a su tosca manta y a las paredes de madera.

Louis se acerca con cuidado, sus pies descalzos se mueven silenciosamente sobre las frías losas, el sudor le pica en las sienes. Se arrastra hasta la esquina, la oscuridad se instala a su alrededor cuanto más se aleja de la cocina, la luz suficiente para ver. Hace una pausa, respirando superficialmente, los músculos tensos, listo para huir.

Quienquiera que sea el intruso no lo ha escuchado, sigue gimiendo y aspirando aire entre sollozos ahogados. Louis se agarra a la pared, los clavos rayan la madera astillada. El lloriqueo se detiene.

"¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Pregunta una vocecita.

Louis parpadea lentamente y avanza, doblando la esquina, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, la luz filtrada proyecta sombras oscuras alrededor del espacio, y allí, en su pequeño nido, está Harry.

Harry se limpia la nariz y toma una respiración profunda, parpadeando hacia Louis. "Oh. Eres tú", dice Harry y Louis asiente, con la cola pegada a la parte exterior de su muslo, las orejas erguidas, moviéndose de un lado a otro y las manos apretadas contra su pecho. "Lo siento. ¿Es esto tuyo? Yo–no quise robar tu escondite."

Louis sabe que se supone que no debe hablar con los humanos, y ciertamente no con el hijo del Señor, pero le han hecho una pregunta y no se atreve a responder. "Sí, señor. Mi cama," responde Louis, señalando el nido donde está sentado Harry, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

"¿Tu que?" Harry mira a su alrededor, el ceño fruncido y todo indicio de lágrimas desaparecido.

"Esta... es m-mi cama, señor." Louis se mueve sobre sus pies, la cabeza agachada.

Harry deja caer las rodillas y cruza las piernas, los ojos mirando alrededor del pequeño espacio, aparentemente tratando de procesar lo que Louis ha dicho. Sus hombros caen, la resignación se posa en su rostro. Luce cansado. Desgastado.

"Lo siento." La barbilla de Harry descansa sobre su pecho mientras niega con la cabeza lentamente, frotándose las rodillas con los puños cerrados.

Louis inclina la cabeza, confundido, levanta la cola hasta las manos y juega nerviosamente con el pelaje enmarañado.

Harry exhala un suspiro. "No sabía... debería haberlo hecho. _Dios,_ soy tan estúpido", dice Harry, con un tono duro en la voz.

Louis no sabe qué hacer. El chico obviamente está angustiado, o tal vez enojado, y no quiere empeorar las cosas, no cuando Louis está rompiendo tantas reglas al hablar con él.

"¿Te gustaría algo de té?" Louis se ofrece en un esfuerzo por apaciguarlo, pero no logra ocultar su tono nervioso.

Harry mira hacia arriba y sus ojos están adoloridos, frunciendo el ceño. "No. No necesitas esperarme. No deberías tener que esperarme. Ni siquiera _deberías_ estar aquí," Harry escupe y Louis se sobresalta, un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Lo ha molestado. Louis retrocede contra la dura pared exterior de piedra, los ojos muy abiertos, el pelaje de su cola erizado. No sabe si debería quedarse quieto o huir. Pero, ¿a dónde iría? Se queda paralizado en el lugar, mirando a Harry por cualquier señal de lo que vendrá después; una diatriba enojada, un puñetazo, una bofetada, un golpe en los oídos.

"Oh Dios, lo siento", dice Harry, su expresión ahora se transforma en una de culpa y lástima. "Esto está tan mal. Todo. Y ahora he invadido tu cama, tu nido, tu único lugar seguro en este jodido mundo. Por favor," Harry se pone de pie y se para junto a Louis en el estrecho espacio. "Por favor, lo siento mucho", murmura Harry y hace un gesto hacia el nido de Louis.

Louis no comprende lo que está pasando. Se queda quieto, no queriendo atraer la ira de Harry más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Harry se apoya en la pared, su hombro rozando el de Louis. "Yo solo... solo quería esconderme por un tiempo. Alejarme de mi padre. Yo... no tengo ningún lugar adonde ir".

La tristeza en la voz de Harry es palpable, llenando el aire a su alrededor como una densa niebla. Louis sabe que no debería decir nada más, debería dejar ir al chico, pero algo en su interior no puede dejarlo ir cuando está tan molesto. "Puedes esconderte aquí conmigo", susurra Louis, las palabras temblorosas y crepitantes en el silencio, esperando contra toda esperanza que esto no sea un truco.

Harry se da la vuelta y lo enfrenta con los ojos enrojecidos y esperanzados. "¿Sí puedo?"

Louis asiente y se aparta de la pared, se arrodilla y se mete en su nido. Endereza su manta y se gira, moviéndose hacia un lado y dejando espacio para Harry, quien le sonríe con una sonrisa brillante. Louis palmea el lugar junto a él y Harry se agacha, arrastrando los pies y metiendo sus largas y desgarbadas piernas debajo de él. En el estrecho espacio, Louis puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry irradiando desde su piel, impregnando la ropa gastada y rasgada de Louis. Intenta mantener la camisa y los pantalones remendados, pero es difícil, el delgado material ahora es más un mosaico de reparaciones que cualquier otra cosa.

Harry se acerca y le ofrece su mano. "Soy Harry, encantado de conocerte." Se dice en el mismo tono amable que Louis le ha oído hablar con los maestros y amantes.

Louis mira los largos dedos de Harry, uñas limpias y cortadas en los extremos, y se encuentra deslizando su delicada mano en la mucho más grande de Harry. "Soy Louis, es un placer conocerlo, señor."

"Ese es un nombre encantador. Por favor, llámame Harry."

"H-Harry."

Harry sonríe tan grande que es como si estuviera mirando un cofre lleno de oro y hace que Louis responda con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

❀❀

Las visitas de Harry al nido de Louis se convierten en algo habitual y bienvenido. Siempre bajo el manto de la oscuridad, siempre secreto, siempre especial. Trae a Louis pequeñas baratijas; una pequeña caja de madera, un peine para la cola de Louis, un pañuelo bordado, una vela. Una manta suave y paja nueva para su nido también, y Louis se deleita con los regalos y la generosidad de su nuevo y único amigo.

Harry lleva libros y lee a Louis a la luz de las velas sobre lugares fantásticos lejanos, de abundante riqueza, de veranos cálidos y de las maravillas del invierno. Le cuenta historias de una escuela que odia, las malas costumbres de su padre y sus esperanzas de una vida mejor para todos los humanos e híbridos que viven en paz como iguales.

Louis lo deja hablar durante horas, escuchando atentamente y contribuyendo donde puede. Se acurrucan en su nido, respirando el aire del otro y compartiendo los deseos de un futuro que Louis sabe que nunca llegará. Louis le deja soñar sus sueños imposibles porque nunca le negaría nada a este chico y en esos momentos Louis a veces, fugazmente, se deja creer también. Harry trae luz a la una vez miserable existencia de Louis y durante meses continúan con sus vidas secretas, en la pequeña alcoba detrás de la despensa.

En el fondo, Louis sabía que terminaría algún día, que Harry se iría, o se aburriría de él, o que sucedería lo inimaginable y ellos serían descubiertos. Cuando finalmente sucede, es a la vez impactante y nada sorprendente. Su pequeño mundo se hizo añicos en un millón de pedazos como un jarrón de porcelana sobre las losas frías, desnudo y roto para siempre.

No había sido nada más dramático que la amante entrando a la cocina por un plato de sopa, una enfermedad que se había apoderado de ella y necesitaba un alivio.

Habían sido descuidados. Voces demasiado fuertes, velas demasiado brillantes, y eso finalmente había sido su ruina. Sus chillidos resonaron en la mansión, despertando al maestro y sus ayudantes. Una ráfaga de actividad, manos fuertes y duras apartaron a Louis de Harry y lo llevaron a las entrañas de la casa. Los gritos de Harry los habían seguido, suplicando y gritando que dejaran ir a Louis, pero no habían recibido respuesta.

Louis sabía lo que vendría. El dolor. La sangre. Quizás, esta vez, no sobreviviría al castigo. Pero de alguna manera, incluso si sucediera lo peor, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Haber tenido un breve momento en el que sintió amistad, amor y bondad. Haber amado y ser amado. Fue suficiente. Valió la pena.

Las cuerdas se clavan en la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos, el cuerpo estirado y doblado hacia adelante, el pecho forzado hacia la dura madera del estante. Con la cabeza vuelta, puede ver a Harry luchando por liberarse del agarre de los ayudantes del maestro. Está frenético, grita y se lamenta, y Louis quiere calmarlo, decirle que no vale la pena, que no es nada, solo un kíbrido, un humilde pedazo de tierra que no merece su amistad o su preocupación. Le dice a Harry que _lo siente,_ repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Lo lamenta tanto. Por arrastrarlo a esto, por tener que presenciar lo que está a punto de suceder, por invitarlo a su nido esa primera noche cuando supo que estaba mal. Para todo. Pero sobre todo, lamenta no haberle dicho a Harry que lo amaba con todo su corazón cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Oye crujir el látigo en el aire y cierra los ojos, resignado a su destino. El primer latigazo corta la piel de su espalda enviando una onda de choque a través de su cuerpo. El segundo y el tercero son como un cuchillo caliente, quemándose y rebanando. Al décimo latigazo, la sangre se filtra por sus costillas y la parte posterior de sus piernas. Cuando golpea el duodécimo latigazo, todo se vuelve negro, los sonidos de los gritos de Harry resuenan en sus oídos.


	3. Esa es una linda sonrisa

_Diez años después..._

"Nuestra próxima oferta es el lote ochenta y cinco. Un kíbrido de veintisiete años con un período de descanso de cuatro horas por día".

La voz del subastador retumba en la cavernosa habitación, haciendo que Louis haga una mueca de dolor y se tape las orejas de su cabeza.

Louis está de pie, encadenado a la plataforma del lugar, con esposas de metal sujetándole desde los tobillos hasta sus muñecas, picándole en su piel. Su cola aferrándose con fuerza a la parte externa del muslo y se enroscándose alrededor de la parte posterior de la rodilla, es un lío enmarañado de nudos y suciedad sin importar cuánto intente mantenerlo bonito.

Las brillantes llamas de las velas lo ciegan, oscureciendo todo lo que está más allá del borde del escenario, lo que Louis toma como una bendición, no queriendo ver las caras de las personas aquí para pagar por él y los otros híbridos.

"Bien entrenado, la edad de las cicatrices de los latigazos es algo de lo que pueden guiarse", dice el hombre mientras la plataforma de Louis gira lentamente por algún mecanismo debajo del escenario.

Hay un taparrabos gris que lo cubre, apenas, lo que garantiza que esté a la vista de los postores.

Louis quiere volver a la granja. De vuelta a su pequeño rincón en el granero. Hacía frío y humedad, pero al menos estaba fuera del camino, en silencio. Pudo tener algunas cosas propias. Pequeñas baratijas que había encontrado durante su tiempo allí. Algunas rocas lisas, una con una veta blanca de algo reluciente incrustada en su superficie negra, un trozo de madera con forma de cabeza de pájaro, algunas bonitas hojas secas en colores otoñales. Cosas simples. Nada que pudiera ser castigado por tener, pero eran especiales para él. Se habían ido ahora. Descartado como ha sido.

Cuando se llevaron a Amos y Agatha por razones desconocidas para Louis, lo empacaron junto con todas sus otras posesiones para venderlas en una subasta. Solo otro artículo que atraería un precio. Una comodidad. No tenían mucho, solo Louis y algunos díbridos para cuidar su pequeña granja y sus jardines. Sin embargo, los díbridos no le hablaron. Nadie le habló. Eso estuvo bien. Mejor. Mejor que antes. Louis sabía mantener las distancias. Para nunca volver a apegarse o interactuar. Era más seguro.

"Empezaré con una oferta de trescientos dólares".

Louis puede oír movimiento en la habitación, se hacen ofertas que el hombre grita, más y más alto hasta que no hay más aumentos. Hay una pausa, el silencio flota en el aire.

"¡Vendido! Vendido por ochocientos cincuenta hereks al licitador diecisiete. Gracias señor."

Su nuevo dueño aparece a la vista, solo una sombra hasta que camina hacia la mesa a la derecha. Se vuelve y Louis lo ve. Un hombre delgado, joven, de penetrantes ojos azules. Se ven amables, pero Louis lo sabe mejor.

Louis tiene los tobillos sin esposas, una cuerda enhebrada a través de la cadena entre sus manos y una etiqueta colgada alrededor de su cuello con el número de su nuevo dueño estampado en su superficie.

Lo sacan del escenario y lo colocan en un corral. Hay más híbridos allí, tal vez veinte o más, apretados. Hace calor y está sucio. Ojos asustados y enojados están en todas partes mira, por lo que lanza su mirada hacia abajo y trata de calmar su respiración.

El espera. Aterrado pero resignado. Está comenzando un nuevo capítulo y solo espera que no sea peor que el anterior. Pero al menos ya sabe que no debe esperar que mejore.

Después de lo que parecen solo minutos, el sonido de la cerradura que se abre sobresalta al grupo y retroceden hacia las esquinas, con qué propósito Louis realmente no sabe, es una acción reflexiva, pero inútil, no es como si pudieran escapar.

Un hombre entra a grandes zancadas, se acerca a Louis, lo agarra de la cuerda y lo empuja hacia adelante. Louis lo sigue de cerca, con la cabeza agachada y la cola envuelta alrededor de la espinilla. El hombre abre sus esposas y ata la cuerda con fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas, haciendo que la piel arda.

"Aquí está, lote ochenta y cinco. Gracias por su compra, señor Horan. Esperamos volver a verlo pronto."

"Sí. Gracias", dice el señor Horan, firme y fuerte, un acento que Louis no puede poner evidente en su voz.

Una nueva mano se acerca y agarra la cuerda. Uñas limpias y recortadas, sin anillos, catálogos Louis. Las manos limpias significan que debe ser rico y no estar acostumbrado a hacer trabajos manuales. Louis se pregunta qué tipo de trabajo estará haciendo, tal vez no sea una granja esta vez.

"Vamos", el Sr. Horan ladra y se vuelve de espaldas, tirando de la cuerda y Louis camina hacia adelante, los pies pisando las frías baldosas debajo de sus plantas desnudas.

Caminan por el pasillo oscuro y salen a la noche. Lámparas de antorcha que proyectan un resplandor ominoso sobre el patio, carros y diligencias alineados alrededor de los bordes, caballos aullando y pisando fuerte con sus cascos calzados en los adoquines.

El Sr. Horan se detiene en un carruaje con ruedas de radios negros y abre la puerta trasera, agitando la mano para que Louis entre. "A casa, Liam", instruye a alguien que Louis asume que es el conductor, sentado encima del carruaje. Louis sube torpemente a la cabina, tratando de agarrarse al costado para estabilizarse, pero su pie resbala y cae hacia adelante, golpeándose la rodilla en el escalón de metal, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se endereza y vuelve a dar un paso al frente, esperando no ser castigado por su error. Entra en la cabina en el segundo intento y gatea hacia el otro lado, permaneciendo de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas en puños apretados en la parte delantera.

El señor Horan sube y se sienta en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo, golpeando el techo para avisar al conductor. El carruaje se tambalea y comienza a moverse, girando en un círculo cerrado, la luz del patio hace que las sombras se filtren en el interior.

Viajan por las calles rápidamente, las ruedas traquetean en las duras carreteras de la ciudad antes de dar paso a la tierra y las rocas crujientes a medida que avanzan hacia el campo. Es accidentado y áspero, silencioso, sin palabras de su nuevo dueño. Louis también se queda callado.

Apenas cinco minutos después, Horan vuelve a golpear el techo y el coche se detiene. Louis está confundido, el tiempo transcurrido seguramente ha sido demasiado corto para que estén en su destino. Quizás su dueño está disgustado con él y ha cambiado de opinión, decidiendo llevarlo de regreso.

El Sr. Horan se levanta y abre la puerta del taxi, baja y la cierra detrás de él. El corazón de Louis late fuera de su pecho. No sabe lo que está pasando.

" _Joder..._ ¿es él?" Oye a un hombre decir, el conductor, Liam, presume Louis.

"Sí. Estoy seguro de ello. Tiene que ser él ", dice Horan. "Cristo. Está mal, hombre".

Louis está entrando en pánico. ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? ¿Qué quieren de él? Siente gotas de sudor en sus sienes, el pelaje de su cola se pone firme y las orejas se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Hay ruidos provenientes de la parte trasera del carruaje, cerraduras que se abren y cierran, el golpe de madera contra madera, pies crujiendo en la tierra. "Vamos a llevarlo a casa". El señor Horan vuelve a hablar y, por un momento, Louis piensa que detecta una pizca de tristeza en su tono, pero debe estar equivocado. 

La puerta se abre y el Sr. Horan vuelve a entrar, tirando un montón de cosas en el asiento junto a él. Louis se estremece y trata de retroceder más, pero no hay ningún lugar adonde ir. Presa del pánico, trata de contar. Hasta veinte y volver a bajar en una rutina practicada.

El carruaje se tambalea hacia adelante de nuevo. Cogiendo velocidad rápidamente cuando Louis escucha un latigazo, Liam gritando a sus caballos.

"Aquí, dame tus manos".

La instrucción sobresalta a Louis, pero levanta las manos obedientemente. El Sr. Horan deshace el nudo y desenrolla la cuerda, arrojándola al suelo. Louis mantiene sus manos en el aire, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras el entrenador se balancea y se sacude salvajemente.

"Puedes bajar las manos". Su voz ha cambiado, una amabilidad que llega y sorprende a Louis. Él mira hacia arriba y ve al Sr. Horan mirándolo fijamente. Una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Soy Niall. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"L-Louis... Señor", dice con voz ronca, no acostumbrado a que le hablen directamente, la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

El señor Horan suspira, largo y profundo, como si estuviera dolido y aliviado. Encantado de conocerte, Louis. Pero por favor, llámame Niall ".

Louis no comprende lo que está pasando. El comportamiento de Niall es desconocido y lo asusta.

"¿Puedes levantarte y sentarte ahí?" Niall señala el asiento de enfrente. Louis asiente y hace lo que le dicen mientras Niall enciende la linterna que cuelga del techo de la cabina, bañándolos a ambos con una luz suave.

Niall toma un frasco, desenchufa el corcho y se lo tiende a Louis. "¿Sediento?"

Louis asiente lentamente y lo toma, llevándolo con cautela a sus labios y probando el contenido con la lengua. Es solo agua. Toma un sorbo y va a devolvérselo, pero Niall levanta la mano para detenerlo.

"Bébelo. Está bien. Es para ti."

"Gracias... Niall," Louis susurra y toma un trago más grande, el líquido frío baja por su garganta y calma su profunda sed.

Niall hurga dentro de una pequeña bolsa de percal y saca un poco de pan y un trozo de carne seca, se inclina hacia adelante y los coloca a ambos en el asiento junto a Louis.

"Debes tener hambre, ¿no? Come algo. Tenemos un poco de tiempo hasta que lleguemos a la primera parada".

Louis lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras finalmente se permite procesar todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que las cosas van mal. No debería estar dentro de la cabina, y ciertamente no debe estar sentado en los lujosos asientos de terciopelo, debería estar afuera en el asiento trasero donde viajan los sirvientes. Le están dando comida y agua y su dueño está hablando con él amablemente, le han quitado las ataduras y lo han desencadenado por primera vez en días. Está todo mal. Empieza a temblar, los ojos mirando alrededor, de repente perdiendo la familiaridad de las cuerdas y cadenas y los espacios reducidos de las celdas de detención.

"Oye. Hola. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño", dice Niall en voz baja. "Sé que esto da miedo y no entiendes lo que está pasando. Pero vayamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? Come, bebe, descansa".

Niall toma una manta a su lado. "Aquí", dice mientras se levanta, moviéndose hacia Louis, el asiento perdió el equilibrio cuando el coche se hundió en el camino. "Solo voy a poner esto alrededor de tus hombros. Sé que ya hace calor, pero podría ayudar".

Louis baja la barbilla hacia su pecho mientras Niall coloca la manta sobre su espalda. Es tan suave, más suave que cualquier cosa que Louis haya sentido durante años. Un recuerdo destella en su cerebro. Risas ahogadas, cabello rizado, felicidad y luego lágrimas y dolor. Se recupera con una fuerte inhalación.

"¿Estás bien?" Niall pregunta colocando su mano suavemente sobre el brazo de Louis y Louis se estremece ante el toque. "Perdón. Lo siento, Louis ", dice. "No te volveré a tocar".

Niall vuelve a sentarse y Louis se atreve a mirar. Su rostro es amable, pero su boca está baja por la tristeza, los ojos brillan por las lágrimas. Louis no lo entiende, la confusión corre desenfrenada en su cabeza.

"Voy a dejarte en paz, mientras comes. Por favor come, Louis. Eres prácticamente piel y huesos. Niall deja escapar un suspiro y mira por la ventana, enfadado, secándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

Louis toma el pan y arranca una esquina llevándolo a su boca y mordisqueándolo tentativamente, no queriendo molestar a su dueño más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Toma el resto del pan, lo abre y lo pone sobre su regazo. Empieza a separar la carne con sus dedos delgados y ágiles, la tritura en tiras y la coloca dentro del pan. Una vez que termina, rompe el sándwich en dos pedazos, la sección más pequeña para él y la más grande para Niall.

No sabe si esto es una tontería, tal vez su dueño no apreciará el gesto, pero al menos lo intentará. Se aclara la garganta y le tiende el sándwich a Niall, con la mano visiblemente temblorosa.

"¿P-para ti?"

Niall gira la cabeza y sus ojos se agrandan, mirando de la ofrenda a Louis y viceversa. Louis quiere apartar la mano, empujó demasiado lejos, pero persevera.

"Gracias", dice Niall con una sonrisa. "Pero tendré la parte más pequeña".

Louis asiente, entregándole la otra pieza en su lugar y espera a que Niall coma primero antes de tomar otro bocado.

Sabe muy bien. No ha comido carne en mucho tiempo, tal vez años, e incluso entonces eran solo algunas sobras lo que piensa, el recuerdo vago.

Niall termina el suyo rápidamente, pero Louis está saboreando demasiado la comida para apresurarla, sin saber cuándo podría volver a comer así. Mira por la ventana, la oscuridad envuelve el campo, la luz de la luna proyecta un resplandor sobre las copas de los árboles lejanos y los pastos abiertos.

"Cuando lleguemos a la parada, podrás lavarte un poco en el retrete. Te llevaré mientras Liam da agua a los caballos", dice Niall mientras se cepilla los pantalones con las manos.

"Sí... está bien."

"Necesitarás la cuerda en tus muñecas", dice Niall con un borde de disgusto en su voz. "Es solo que la gente lo espera, ¿entiendes? Los volveré a quitar tan pronto como estemos de vuelta en el taxi". Louis asiente, terminando su último bocado, aún sin saber por qué Niall le está explicando estas cosas. "Tendremos que viajar toda la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente para llegar a casa. Pero puedes descansar aquí. Liam lo hará más cómodo. Es un buen hombre. No necesitas tenerle miedo".

" _Lee_ yum..." Louis susurra, dejando que el nombre ruede en su lengua.

Niall se ríe. "Sí. _Lee_ yum. Los caballos se llaman Figa y Bedo. Son nuestros corceles más rápidos, llévanos a casa en poco tiempo". 

"Hogar..."

"Hogar. Está bien ahí. Te va a encantar." Niall sonríe y se mueve en su asiento, levantando una pierna y metiéndola debajo de su trasero. "Hay muchos otros... como tú..."

Louis se pregunta qué tipo de lugar será este, qué trabajo hará, si habrá otros kíbridos, dónde dormirá. Tal vez tenga un pequeño espacio en un granero, como en la granja de Amos y Agatha. O tal vez una manta en el piso de un sótano como en la casa de Ferro, hace mucho tiempo. Espera que haya algún lugar para guardar algunas baratijas. Incluso eso sería suficiente.

El carruaje frena y luego se detiene, los sonidos de Figa y Bedo tirando de sus riendas y la madera del taxi crujiendo a su alrededor. Oye el ruido sordo de unos pies pesados que aterrizan en el suelo y luego unos pasos fuera de la puerta.

"Está bien", dice Niall, sosteniendo la cuerda en sus manos. "Ahora, por favor, necesito que sepas que no quiero hacer esto, pero _tengo_ que hacerlo. Como dije, si alguien nos ve, será de esperar. No queremos llamar la atención".

Louis asiente y se desliza hacia adelante en el asiento, extendiendo las manos y quitando la suave manta, dejando que se acumule detrás de él. Todavía no comprende por qué Niall está tan preocupado por su bienestar, o por qué le preocupa que los demás los vean, pero hace lo que se le indica sin cuestionar.

Niall envuelve la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas enrojecidas suavemente, murmurando algo para sí mismo que Louis no puede descifrar. Sin embargo, no aprieta el nudo y Louis lo mira, moviendo las manos para hacerle saber que está demasiado flojo.

"Solo," Niall suspira. "No quiero apretarlo más, tu piel ya está muy lastimada. ¿Puedes... puedes mantenerlo así? Quédate cerca de mí para que no me alargue, ¿no? "

Louis inclina la cabeza y asiente, juntando las manos con firmeza para que la cuerda no se caiga.

Niall sonríe. "Buena idea. Excelente. Está bien. Vamos."

La puerta del taxi se abre y Louis ve a un hombre alto aparecer a la vista. Cabello oscuro y ojos grandes, como platos. _Jodido_ infierno. Mierda. Soy... soy Liam ", balbucea. "Encantado de conocerte, Louis. ¿Estás bien?"

"G-gusto en conocerte, Leeyum", dice Louis en voz baja, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

"Cristo. Bueno. Terminemos con esto para que podamos largarnos de aquí ", resopla Liam, dando un paso atrás y haciendo espacio para ellos.

Niall se pone de pie, encorvado en el pequeño espacio y se mueve hacia la puerta, saltando y volviéndose hacia Louis.

"Vamos. Todo irá bien. Tómatelo con calma".

Louis se acerca arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta y gira, arrodillándose y usando sus codos en el piso de la cabina para recuperar el equilibrio mientras baja los escalones con piernas temblorosas.

Gira lentamente y encuentra el establecimiento principal frente a él. Es imponente y está lleno de luz, los sonidos de la música y la charla se filtran en la noche. Niall toma el extremo de la cuerda y lleva a Louis hacia un pequeño edificio al lado que asume que es la letrina que Niall había mencionado antes.

"Diez minutos, Liam. Ni un puto minuto más, ¿me oyes?" Niall grita por encima del hombro.

"Sí. Entendido. Quiero volver a la carretera tan pronto como podamos. Solo arregla tu propia mierda y déjame con la mía".

Louis va detrás de Niall, concentrándose en mantener las manos en alto y los dedos entrelazados para que la cuerda no se caiga. Es su único trabajo y no quiere estropearlo, no cuando son tan amables con él.

Niall abre la puerta de la letrina y el olor a orina llena sus sentidos. Arruga la nariz y envuelve su cola con más fuerza alrededor de su muslo para asegurarse de que no arrastre nada adverso.

"Mierda. Esto es desagradable. Lo siento, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora", murmura Niall mientras caminan hacia un banco largo con jarras de agua y palanganas colocadas al azar. La habitación está vacía, linternas colgando del techo, tierra y hojarasca esparcidas por el piso pavimentado.

Niall llena uno de los lavabos de una urna de madera con una mano, con la otra sosteniendo la cuerda que los une. "Aquí, trata de lavarte un poco con esto". Niall saca un paño limpio de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entrega. Louis lo toma y sumerge la mitad en el agua, luego se lo pasa por la cara y se frota con fuerza para eliminar parte de la suciedad acumulada. Lo sumerge de nuevo y comienza en su cuello y pecho desnudo. Es incómodo con las muñecas atadas, pero hace lo mejor que puede, tratando de ponerse presentable.

"Puedo hacerte la espalda, si quieres."

Louis se pone rígido y mira a su alrededor.

"Mierda. Perdón. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Eso puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa".

Louis no quiere parecer grosero o ingrato, pero la idea de que alguien lo toque, especialmente su espalda, hace que el pánico corra por sus venas. Se vuelve a enfocar, contento de que Niall no vaya a presionar más, y pasa a su cabello y orejas. Se limpia las piernas y los pies, aunque solo se volverán a ensuciar, aún así, se siente bien quitarles la suciedad incrustada, aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo.

"También puedes hacer tu cola. Tengo algunos cepillos en la cabina si quieres desenredar un poco el pelaje".

Louis asiente, casi con entusiasmo, odia tener la cola tan enmarañada, y la idea de poder usar un cepillo es como un sueño. Coloca la tela en el banco y sumerge la parte final de su cola en la palangana, remojándola y dejando que el agua se absorba en el pelaje. Lo hace girar y lo sostiene, el agua corre a lo largo. Se siente tan hermoso y usa el paño para frotarlo y secarlo.

"Yo uhm... me daré la vuelta y tú puedes hacer tus otras... partes", dice Niall, sosteniendo la cuerda en su espalda y girando. "Avísame cuando termines."

Louis se sonroja y rápidamente moja la tela de nuevo, levantando su taparrabos y haciendo lo mejor que puede para limpiar entrepiernas, los ojos fijos en la espalda de Niall con nerviosismo. No ha tenido un lavado como este en tanto tiempo y se siente como el paraíso, incluso en esta sucia letrina.

"Terminé... gracias."

Niall se da la vuelta y sonríe. "Casi como nuevo".

Louis siente que su boca se contrae, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, pero no la deja florecer, baja la cabeza y le tiende la tela a Niall.

"Creo que ya es hora de tirarlo, ¿no?" Niall sugiere y Louis ve un cubo en el suelo, apuntando hacia él de manera inquisitiva. Niall asiente y Louis lo deja caer dentro. La tela aterriza con suavidad y espera la siguiente instrucción. "Correcto. Salgamos de aquí."

Caminan de regreso afuera y hacia el carruaje donde Louis puede ver a Liam cuidando a los caballos, con bolsas de paja sobre sus bozales mientras él vierte agua sobre sus espaldas y les quita el sudor de los flancos y el vientre.

"¿Todo bien?" Niall pregunta, mirando a su alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí. Sin problemas. Pero estaré más feliz cuando estemos en camino otra vez", dice Liam, desenganchando las bolsas de basura y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del coche.

Niall abre la puerta del taxi y le indica a Louis que entre. Da un paso hacia arriba y se inclina de nuevo en el suelo, gateando hacia adelante, pero en lugar de madera dura se encuentra con algo suave debajo de los codos. Mirando hacia arriba, ve que la cabina ahora está llena de mantas colocadas en el piso y más en los asientos.

"Sigue. Está bien", dice Niall en voz baja detrás de él. Louis avanza y se arrodilla, inseguro de lo que debe hacer, por lo que se queda quieto mientras Niall entra y cierra la puerta. "Tenemos un largo viaje. Pensé que te sentirías más cómodo en un pequeño nido de mantas y esas cosas. Podría sentirse más normal".

Louis prácticamente se burla de la idea de que esto sea algo remotamente parecido a lo que es normal, pero se detiene justo a tiempo. No ha estado en un nido adecuado durante años. Apenas puede recordar un momento en el que tuvo el privilegio de dormir así, acurrucado y cómodo, con un acolchado suave para aliviar el dolor en sus articulaciones y un lugar para descansar su cuerpo para que sus huesos salientes no sintieran la dureza debajo de ellos.

"Déjame quitarte esa cuerda", dice Niall y hace un gesto hacia las manos de Louis. Louis los sostiene y Niall desenrolla los rizos, desatando el nudo y arrojándolo con enojo. Louis se estremece y se regaña internamente por dejar que su nuevo dueño vea su reacción. No quiere revelar sus relatos demasiado pronto, con la esperanza de poder estar lo suficientemente callado y dócil como para no atraer atención no deseada una vez que lleguen a su destino.

"Mierda. Perdón. No quise asustarte. Yo solo... Dios. Louis, mírame." Louis obedece y mira hacia arriba, los ojos de Niall lo taladran. "Nunca, jamás, volverás a estar atado. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Louis parpadea y asiente, pero no entiende. Nisiquiera en lo mas minimo. Las palabras son extranjeras, el concepto insondable. Por supuesto que volverá a estar restringido. Así es como funciona. Libertad de cualquier forma no otorgada a los de su especie.

"Está bien. Vamos a instalarte". Niall se acerca y toma algo de ropa del asiento a su lado. "Estos serán grandes para ti, pero son mejores que nada por ahora".

Louis se levanta y se sienta en el asiento opuesto a Niall, tomando la ropa con manos cautelosas. Mira a Niall con curiosidad. Están gastados, pero limpios y suaves y se sienten encantadores.

"Sigue. Hay una camisa y unos pantalones que también serán lo suficientemente grandes para tu cola una vez que la hayas cepillado. Tenemos ropa adecuada para kíbridos en casa, así que esto es solo temporal".

Louis levanta la camisa y se la pone por la cabeza, el material de color crema se hincha y se posa sobre su delgada figura. Tiene pequeños botones y lazos de algodón trenzados en el cuello. Es hermoso y más de lo que ha tenido desde que tiene memoria.

Niall se da vuelta en su asiento y mira hacia la pared trasera del carruaje. "Quítate ese horrible taparrabos y ponte los pantalones, pero deja la cola fuera, ¿vale? No miraré".

Louis se pone los pantalones, levantándolos sobre sus nalgas y descansando debajo de la base de su cola, dejándolo afuera como sugirió Niall. Desenvuelve el taparrabos y lo deja caer en la esquina de la cabina. Los gruesos pantalones de algodón tejido acariciando sus piernas. Son grandes, pero los lazos en la parte superior le permiten asegurarlos en su lugar.

"Estoy vestido, Niall..."

Niall se da la vuelta y le da a Louis una mirada, sonriendo felizmente. "Ah, mucho mejor, ¿no?"

"Sí. Gracias. Mejor", dice Louis mientras frota las manos contra sus muslos.

El carruaje se tambalea y parten de nuevo, hacia la noche y lo desconocido.

Niall busca en otra bolsa de percal y saca un cepillo y un peine. "Aquí tienes", dice, sosteniéndolos. Louis los toma y los da vuelta en sus manos. Son realmente impresionantes. El peine tiene dientes finos y está hecho de algún tipo de metal con un intrincado patrón de enredaderas y flores incrustadas en el puente. El cepillo está hecho de marfil, nácar en forma de remolino en la parte posterior y suaves cerdas de crin.

"Hermoso..." Louis susurra, asombrado de que se le permita sostener artículos tan hermosos, y mucho menos la posibilidad de poder usarlos para su pelaje.

"Me alegra que te gusten. Son tuyos para que los guardes ahora. Nadie te los quitará. Puedes cepillar tu cola cuando quieras".

Louis se sobresalta y lo mira fijamente. "¿M-míos...?"

"Sí. Tuyos", dice Niall, los ojos son amables y los rasgos se suavizan.

"¿Para mí?"

"Sí. Para ti." Niall asiente con seguridad. "Aquí. También puedes tener esta bolsa para guardar tus cosas", dice y le entrega a Louis la bolsa de percal vacía.

Louis solo mira. Nunca ningún propietario le ha regalado algo que no sea esencial para permitirle trabajar. Agradecido acepta la pequeña bolsa y la coloca en su regazo. Mirando desde los cepillos hasta la bolsa y de nuevo a Niall con absoluto asombro. "Gracias", murmura suavemente.

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal si arreglas tu nido, te cepillas la cola y luego intentas dormir un poco?"

Louis deja la bolsa y los cepillos en el asiento y se inclina hacia adelante para pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre la colección de mantas. Hay varios colores, espesores y materiales. Algunos sedosos, otros suaves como su pelaje, otros ásperos. No está muy seguro de por dónde empezar. No ha construido un nido, uno adecuado, en tanto tiempo. Los separa lentamente, dejando a un lado los más suaves para Niall, y comienza a colocarlos en el piso en el espacio entre los asientos.

Louis no tarda mucho en preparar su nido, los instintos naturales se activan como la memoria muscular, y se acomoda en la cama más cómoda en la que su cuerpo se ha acostado durante lo que parece una eternidad. Coge el peine con los finos dientes y empieza a desenredar su pelaje, poco a poco, deshaciendo los nudos y alisándolo con sus manitas. Él usa el cepillo de crin para terminar, un brillo que aparece en la piel de la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana.

Louis mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Niall dormido, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra el carruaje y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, resoplando silenciosamente. Se ve tan pacífico y tranquilo y Louis no quiere despertarlo, así que extiende la mano con cautela, recoge las suaves mantas que había dejado a un lado y tentativamente las coloca sobre las piernas y la cintura de Niall, tratando de no molestarlo. Niall se mueve y Louis se congela, el miedo enciende y levanta los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello, pero Niall simplemente se acurruca, tira de las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor y Louis se relaja de nuevo en su nido.

Louis esta cálido, cómodo y más seguro de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo e incluso si solo dura esta noche, es suficiente. Suficiente para recordar que la bondad humana es posible. Suficiente para imaginar un mundo en el que no sea abusado ni oprimido. Suficiente para soñar con una vida mejor. Suficiente.

***

Todavía está oscuro cuando Louis se mueve, se hunde más en su nido y por un momento fugaz es transportado a otra época; toques suaves, ojos amables, rizos suaves, felicidad. Está colgado al borde de la vigilia y el sueño, en ese espacio donde los sueños se confunden con la realidad. Es peligroso ahí, las imágenes y los sentimientos lo atraen y le dan una falsa sensación de comodidad, engañándolo para que baje la guardia. Lucha contra el tirón, saliendo a la superficie y parpadeando furiosamente, empujando los pensamientos del chico con los ojos verdes hacia las profundidades de su mente, encerrándolos donde no pueden hacerle esperar o desear un mejor momento, una mejor vida, donde ya no puedan hacerle daño.

Cuando Louis se recupera por completo, se da cuenta de que están parados y Niall ya no está en el carruaje. Oye ruidos fuera del y levanta la cabeza, arrastrándose al presente con una sacudida; la subasta, las cadenas, el carruaje, su nuevo dueño desconcertante, cepillos, ropa y comida. Su cerebro todavía no puede entenderlo todo.

"Sí, está bien, por ahora". Louis escucha a Niall decir, ansiedad en su tono.

"Necesitamos subirlo a bordo antes de que amanezca. Aunque es relativamente seguro aquí, todavía no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien lo vea, no cuando estamos tan cerca". Es la voz de Liam ahora. Tiene una voz tan fuerte, autoritaria y segura, pero no enojada.

Louis se sienta y mira por la ventana, la luna ilumina los rostros de Niall y Liam, la preocupación está grabada en ambos. Louis desearía saber por qué, pero no es su lugar preguntar, ni eso, ni nada. Habla cuando te hablen. Toma instrucción. Agradece tu vida. Sé invisible.

"Subiremos a bordo al amparo de la oscuridad y navegaremos con el amanecer. Todo irá bien", dice Niall mientras se mueve hacia el carruaje, alcanzando la manija.

"Es solo..." dice Liam y Niall se detiene. 

"Sé que hemos hecho esto muchas veces antes, pero esto es–"

"Diferente." Niall termina por él. "Lo sé. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mal. Ahora no." La expresión de Niall es de acero, determinada, mientras gira la manija y se abre la puerta. Louis se sube al asiento con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas, la mirada hacia abajo y las orejas crispadas. "Oh, estás despierto. Eso es bueno. ¿Descansaste bien?"

Louis levanta la cabeza y asiente. "Sí. Gracias, Niall ", dice en voz baja, recordando llamar a su dueño por su nombre preferido, por más extraño que sea.

"Bien entonces. Prepara tus cosas para que podamos salir. Esto es Franklin's Reach, pero no nos quedaremos. Solo vamos a dejar los caballos y el carruaje aquí en la granja e ir en bote el resto del camino. Todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a nuestro hogar".

Hogar. Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo. Ni la granja ni la mansión ni la fábrica. Louis rara vez ha asociado el lugar donde vivía con otra cosa que no sea un lugar para trabajar. _Siempre_ se trató del trabajo. Largos días, interrumpidos por breves interludios de sueño, pequeños períodos en los que podía descansar sus cansados huesos antes de que todo volviera a empezar; la monotonía proporciona cierta comodidad en su regularidad y previsibilidad.

"Pásame tus cosas del nido y las meteremos en la bolsa para llevarlas al bote", instruye Niall y Louis recoge las mantas en sus brazos tan rápido como puede, poniéndolas en las manos extendidas de Niall. "Quédate aquí mientras Liam prepara los caballos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Niall, esperaré aquí". Louis vuelve a sentarse y lleva su pequeña bolsa de percal en su regazo y espera.

El carruaje es golpeado suavemente mientras Liam desengancha los caballos y los saca del campo de visión de Louis y los lleva a la oscuridad. Mientras Louis espera, la noche silenciosa envolviéndolo, se da cuenta de que lo han dejado solo y con sus propios artefactos. Desenfrenado. Sin trabas. Podría correr. Pero, ¿a dónde iría? Podría esconderse. Pero, ¿con qué fin? ¿Una paliza más salvaje una vez que lo encuentren? ¿Muerte incluso? Así que saca el cepillo y el peine de su bolso y los da vuelta en sus manos, admirándolos mientras acaricia sus cerdas y dientes, todavía asombrado de que le hayan sido premiados con tan poca fanfarria o aparente necesidad de ganárselos por los suyos.

Niall y Liam regresan arrastrando una gran cubierta de lona y Louis mira, desconcertado, mientras la arrojan al costado del carruaje y la dejan caer al suelo. Niall se inclina hacia el carruaje y golpea el suelo. "Está bien, es hora de irse", dice extendiendo su mano. Louis se sorprende por el gesto, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que quiere Niall. Devuelve los pinceles a la bolsa y se los ofrece a Niall para que los tome. "¿Qué? Oh. No, no, "dice Niall, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo iba a ayudarte a salir del carruaje. Perdón. Dije que no te tocaría. Mis disculpas".

Louis se congela cuando Niall se aleja de la puerta, despejando su camino. Louis se queda estupefacto. Su dueño le ha pedido disculpas. A él. Un kíbrido humilde, nada más que una mota de polvo, el peldaño más bajo de la clase híbrida. No es digno de reconocimiento y ciertamente no merece este nivel de consideración.

"Niall, tenemos que irnos". Louis escucha a Liam decir con firmeza.

"Sólo dale un minuto, Li, joder", Niall responde bruscamente.

Eso es todo lo que Louis necesita escuchar para que se mueva, sin querer causar ningún tipo de problema. Se arrastra hasta el borde y da vueltas, pisando la tierra dura, fría y húmeda bajo sus pies. Puede oler algo extraño en el aire, salado, y hay un sonido como un empujón y tirón rítmico de agua a lo lejos en la distancia, pero no como ningún arroyo o río que haya escuchado jamás.

"Solo tenemos que cubrir el carruaje, será mejor pararse allí fuera del camino, Louis", dice Niall, señalando un gran árbol. Louis da un paso alrededor de ellos y se detiene en el árbol a unos metros de distancia, la cola se enrosca alrededor de su espinilla y el bolso apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, volviéndose para mirar a los hombres mientras cubren el carruaje, pesándolo en las esquinas con ladrillos. Un escalofrío recorre su pequeño cuerpo, el frío de la noche se filtra bajo la fina tela de su ropa.

"Muy bien, vámonos, mantente cerca". Niall hace un gesto hacia un camino a través de los árboles donde Liam ha comenzado a alejarse, cargando una bolsa grande al hombro y llevando otro cofre en sus fuertes brazos. Louis lo sigue obedientemente, Niall se pone detrás de él, sus botas crujen en el suelo irregular. Una lechuza ulula en lo alto del dosel y sobresalta a Louis, aguzando los oídos con el sonido. Todo es tan nuevo y extraño, pero Louis trata de mantener la calma, con los ojos puestos en el camino rocoso, sin querer tropezar y caer.

Cuando emergen de la línea de árboles, el suelo debajo de él se convierte en tablones de madera de listones, levanta la mirada y se detiene en seco, Niall se detiene a su espalda. "Vamos, Louis, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos", dice mientras se acerca.

Louis no puede moverse, sus pies firmemente plantados en el lugar, sus ojos se abren y la boca se abre en estado de shock. Ante él hay una vista sin igual. Una extensión interminable de agua, la luz de la luna brillando mientras las olas lamen la orilla, es como un río, pero uno que no tiene fin. No puede ver el otro lado, el miedo y el pánico lo invaden por dentro, la respiración se acelera y la sangre corre por sus oídos. Deja escapar un pequeño gemido, casi inaudible, mientras mira a Niall.

"Jesús, ¿qué pasa, Louis, estás bien?" Niall pregunta preocupado mientras Liam se detiene y se vuelve, la tensión por el peso de lo que lleva es evidente en su rostro y cuello.

Los ojos de Louis van y vienen entre Niall y el agua oscura y amenazadora, un terror frío envuelve todo su cuerpo y alma.

"Mierda. Está bien", le asegura Niall, tratando de aliviar su angustia mientras se para frente a él, inclinándose ligeramente para estar en la línea de los ojos de Louis. "Oye. Mírame." Louis hace lo que le dicen y trata de calmar sus nervios. "Es el océano. ¿Nunca has visto el océano antes?"

Louis niega con la cabeza, las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y la cola metida entre las piernas, enrollada con fuerza alrededor de la rodilla. "N-no. Nunca lo he visto", tartamudea Louis, el corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho. "Mierda. Bueno. Mira, tenemos que llevarte debajo de la cubierta y fuera de la vista, luego podemos hablar. Está bien, estarás a salvo, lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?"

Louis se encuentra asintiendo y eso lo sorprende. No ha confiado en nadie en mucho tiempo, pero Niall no ha hecho nada para hacerle pensar que su juicio está fuera de lugar. No todavía, de todos modos. Ha sido tan amable y Louis desesperadamente quiere creerle, quiere aferrarse a él como un salvavidas. "S-Sí, Niall, confío en ti."

Niall sonríe suavemente, la preocupación desaparece de su rostro y Louis se regaña a sí mismo por ser el que lo puso allí en primer lugar. "Está bien, entonces, vámonos".

Liam sube el cofre y se gira, comenzando de nuevo. Louis lo sigue y mientras lo hace se da cuenta de un gran bote en el agua amarrado al final del muelle. Ha visto barcos antes, en el río cerca del granja, trayendo suministros y llevándose los animales para el mercado, pero nada tan grande. Le recuerda a los de las pinturas que adornaban las paredes del gran salón de la mansión de hace tantos años. El mástil se eleva hacia el cielo con las velas enrolladas y atadas, una rueda en una plataforma elevada en un extremo y varios barriles y cajas alrededor de los bordes, su casco de madera cruje cuando el agua lame todo.

Liam deja el cofre en el muelle y se quita la bolsa del hombro, dejándola caer al suelo. Los dos hombres izan una larga tabla de madera con puntos de apoyo elevados hacia arriba y hacia el barco, creando una pasarela precaria. Cargan el cofre y la bolsa en la cubierta mientras Louis se para a un lado, mirando la tabla arquearse bajo su peso combinado. La brisa atrapa el pelaje de Louis y agita los finos pelos de su cola haciendo que sus temblores se intensifiquen, o tal vez sea solo su temor por lo que vendrá después. Niall regresa y se para en la parte inferior, mirando entre Louis y el bote.

"Sé que dije que no te tocaría", comienza Niall y Louis se pone rígido. "Pero no quiero que te caigas. ¿Me tomarás de la mano para estabilizarte?" Louis mira la mano extendida de Niall y se acerca antes de que su cerebro pueda registrar lo que está haciendo. Es algo pequeño, según todas las personas, pero para Louis, se siente monumental. El agarre de Niall es firme y seguro y da un paso hacia atrás por la tabla, Louis avanza en conjunto. Coloca un pie sobre la madera y luego el otro. "Solo mírame, sí, no mires hacia abajo". Louis levanta la cabeza y los ojos de Niall son cálidos, tirándolo hacia adentro mientras lo guía por la tabla. Al final, Niall baja y Louis hace lo mismo, sus manos caen y Louis se siente perdido por un momento. Es uno de los primeros contactos amables que ha tenido en años y no sabe cómo procesarlo, por lo que se para torpemente a un lado mientras Niall mete la tabla larga en el bote.

"Vamos, vamos a llevarte abajo", dice Niall y hace un gesto hacia una escotilla abierta con una escalera que conduce al interior del barco. Louis lo sigue y pasan a Liam, que está tirando de las cuerdas gruesas y mojadas a la cubierta y las enrolla en montones. Niall arroja la bolsa de lona al agujero y se gira para bajar. La escalera es resistente y ambos bajan. Esta oscuro debajo de la cubierta, pero Niall enciende rápidamente una linterna, iluminando el espacio. No es grande, pero hay espacio más que suficiente para pararse y moverse. Hay dos camas en un extremo, empotradas en la punta del bote, una mesa con tres sillas contra el costado y más cajas y cofres en el otro. Hace frío y huele a sal, pero de alguna manera también parece acogedor. A salvo. Es una palabra que no ha usado para describir ningún lugar en el que haya estado durante una eternidad, y es a la vez inquietante y extrañamente reconfortante.

Niall se mueve y habla mientras avanza, encendiendo otra lámpara. "Así que esto es un barco", comienza, y Louis lo sabe al menos, pero asiente de todos modos. "Y estamos en el océano. Es como un río o un lago, pero más grande, mucho más grande. Tenemos que navegar en el barco para llegar a casa ", continúa mientras Louis intenta absorber la nueva información. "Nos llevará la mayor parte del día, pero deberíamos estar allí al atardecer. Puedes descansar en una de las camas y las cosas para hacer tu nido están en la bolsa para que puedas ponerte cómodo y agradable. Liam y yo estaremos en cubierta un rato para ponernos en marcha, pero luego volveré a bajar y podremos hablar un poco, si quieres".

Louis asiente mientras Niall regresa a la escalera. Louis quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta. Se endurece y los obliga a salir, queriendo que Niall sepa cuánto aprecia esto. "Gracias, Niall. Eres muy amable". Niall se detiene y se vuelve, una pizca de tristeza estropea sus rasgos.

"Todo estará bien ahora, Louis. Verás... Todo estará bien desde ahora". Louis siente que Niall quiere decir algo más, pero se corta, sube la escalera y desaparece de la vista.

Louis arrastra la bolsa hacia una de las camas y comienza a sacar las mantas que usó en el carruaje. Construye su nido, colocándolos en capas con cuidado, los sonidos de pasos en lo alto y las voces de los hombres filtrándose por la escotilla. Se sube a su nido y se acurruca en el suave material, una sensación de paz lo invade mientras su cuerpo se calienta y se relaja, el colchón proporciona un suave cojín debajo de sus miembros huesudos. Cierra los ojos, dejándose entrar y salir de la conciencia mientras el barco se balancea suavemente. Es una sensación extraña, estar mecido, sentirse seguro incluso en este extraño entorno. No sabe lo que vendrá después, pero por ahora, se permite encontrar consuelo en el respiro de su existencia normalmente insoportable. Un recuerdo para esconder los malos momentos que sin duda vendrán.

***

Louis se despierta con el sonido de un canto, una voz suave y cadenciosa que impregna su niebla de sueño. Poco a poco abre los ojos y estira las piernas, frotándose la cara y las orejas con sus pequeñas manos. Ahora hay luz, los rayos del sol entran por la escotilla mientras el barco se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Es desorientador estar en el océano, el movimiento como un carruaje, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. No hay sacudidas ásperas, ni golpes ni golpes, solo movimientos suaves y elegantes que intentan adormecerlo. Por mucho que quiera dejar que lo arrastre, la hermosa melodía lo tiene curioso por su origen, por lo que se sienta, las mantas se acumulan en su cintura.

Niall está en la mesa, un tablero con carne seca y pan encima y un frasco al lado. Está cortando la carne en trozos con un cuchillo afilado, la hoja se desliza sin esfuerzo. Louis siente que debería ser él quien prepare la comida de Niall, pero no está seguro de cuál es su lugar, así que se apoya contra la pared y levanta las rodillas hasta el pecho, escuchando la canción de Niall. Es como nada que haya escuchado antes, el idioma desconocido, intercalado con extraños chasquidos de su lengua. A él le gusta. Es feliz y lo hace sonreír.

Niall mira hacia arriba y lo sorprende mirándolo, por lo que Louis baja los ojos rápidamente, sin querer sobrepasarse.

"Oh hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Louis mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. "Bien gracias." Se siente bien, se da cuenta. No le duelen los músculos como de costumbre, sus pies y manos no están fríos, su cola no está enmarañada y su piel está limpia. Es una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, no estar abrumado por el dolor y el agotamiento, y hace que su cuerpo se sienta ligero, flotante.

Niall sonríe y eso hace que Louis vuelva a sonreír también.

"Esa es una linda sonrisa la que tienes allí", dice Niall y hace que Louis se sonroje, gira la cabeza y apoya la mejilla en la parte superior de las rodillas, con los brazos alrededor de las espinillas. "Me gustaría verla más a menudo".

El barco se inclina ligeramente y Louis puede ver el sol arrastrándose hacia el horizonte a través de la escotilla. Debe haber estado dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Niall corta un poco más de carne y ensarta algunos trozos con la punta de su cuchillo, sosteniéndolo hacia Louis. "Has estado dormido la mayor parte del día. Debes tener hambre, ¿no? Ven y come un poco".

Louis endereza las piernas y desenvuelve las mantas, sale arrastrándose de su nido y se pone de pie en el suelo. Da un paso y le sorprende otra sensación extraña; no le duelen los pies. No hay dolores agudos que le suban por las piernas, ni cortes ni magulladuras en las plantas, ni ampollas recientes en los dedos de los pies, ni dolores en las piernas. Da otro paso y cuadra los hombros, poniéndose de pie en toda su altura, estabilizándose mientras el bote se inclina hacia un lado y hacia atrás.

"Bueno, mira eso", dice Niall con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. "Eres casi tan alto como yo cuando no estás encorvado. Debes sentirte mejor". 

"Me siento... diferente".

"Un buen sueño hará sentir así. Vamos, siéntate", dice Niall y agita el cuchillo en el asiento frente a él.

Louis da otro paso vacilante hacia adelante. "¿Debería sentarme... contigo?" 

"Mmm... no es particularmente cómodo, pero servirá".

Louis cierra la distancia y se desliza en el asiento, las piernas están desvencijadas y crujen incluso bajo su pequeño cuerpo. Niall deja el cuchillo sobre el tablero y lo desliza, empujando el frasco hacia Louis también.

"Gracias, Niall", dice Louis en voz baja mientras toma el cuchillo y saca una rebanada de carne, cortando una pieza más pequeña y metiéndola en la boca.

"Estamos a una hora de casa, así que no falta mucho. ¿Pensé que querrías hablar un poco? Pero está bien si no quieres. Sin presiones."

Louis traga su bocado de comida y siente que los nervios se acumulan en su pecho. Ninguno de sus dueños anteriores se había dirigido a él de esta manera antes, nunca le había preguntado por su bienestar ni había mostrado tanto cuidado y preocupación. Es inquietante y no está seguro de cómo responder. Su vacilación debe transmitir sus pensamientos con claridad cristalina y los hombros de Niall se desploman. No quiere ser una decepción o hacer que Niall se enoje, así que toma un sorbo de agua del frasco y se aclara la garganta.

"¿D-dónde está casa?"

La sonrisa cegadora de Niall es una recompensa como ninguna otra, el simple acto de comprometerse, aunque sea una pequeña cantidad, aparentemente lo suficiente para complacerlo.

"¡Oh! Te va a encantar. Se llama la Isla de Greenfields y tiene muchos, como, campos verdes..." Niall se ríe de su propia broma y Louis sonríe, tomando otro trozo de carne del cuchillo y mordisqueando los bordes. "Ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo. Voy a empezar a contar, ver cuántos puedo conseguir antes de que lleguemos al puerto", dice con un guiño y se acerca, corta un poco de pan y lo tiende para que Louis lo tome. "Hay muchos de nosotros allí; híbridos como tú y humanos como yo, y el gobernador, por supuesto".

Louis realmente no entiende, pero Niall parece feliz, así que asiente mientras toma el pan. Quizás este gobernador es su nuevo dueño y Niall simplemente lo está transportando. Envía un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, la esperanza de poder quedarse con Niall que lo ha tratado tan bien se desvanece.

"¡Niall!" Louis escucha a Liam llamar desde arriba. "Estamos llegando. ¿Puedes echarnos una mano?"

"¡Ya voy!" Niall responde. "Parece que me requieren en otra parte", dice mientras se pone de pie. "Come, ¿sí? Tienes que recuperar tu fuerza".

Louis saca los dos últimos trozos de carne del cuchillo y se los mete en la boca, con las mejillas hinchadas mientras mira a Niall expectante, provocando una risa de bienvenida en sus labios. "Buen chico. Cuando hayas terminado de comer todo eso, puedes subir a cubierta, si quieres. Es realmente hermoso ver la isla desde aquí".

Louis asiente con entusiasmo, masticando tan rápido como puede.

"¡Niall!" Liam grita de nuevo.

"Dios", dice Niall quejándose y pisa más fuerte cuando camina hacia la escalera. "¡Ya voy Li, joder!"

Louis observa mientras Niall se agarra al costado de la escalera, balanceándose en el aire sin esfuerzo y aterrizando su bota en el segundo peldaño, escalando rápidamente el resto y desapareciendo por la escotilla. Louis vuelve su atención a la comida restante, ansioso por terminarla y seguirlo hasta la cubierta para ver qué implica esta nueva casa.

Es difícil obligarse a sí mismo a comer tanta comida, le duele la mandíbula y le gruñe el estómago, no está acostumbrado a una comida tan abundante, pero continúa hasta que la última migaja llega a su boca. Lo lava con un poco de agua del frasco y se pone de pie, los movimientos del bote ahora son más pronunciados, por lo que camina lentamente hacia la escalera, tomando cada peldaño con cuidado hasta que su cabeza asoma por la abertura. La brisa atrapa su cabello, azotándolo contra su frente y mejillas, el sol poniente aún brilla y entrecierra los ojos para protegerse del resplandor.

Desde su posición todavía medio dentro de la escotilla, con los brazos apoyados en el borde, solo puede ver el cielo, nubes mullidas que salpican la extensión azul pálido, teñidas de naranjas y rosas. Es hermoso y muy diferente de los cielos grises a los que está acostumbrado.

Liam se mantiene firme y al mando al timón, mirando a la distancia, guiándolos hacia su destino mientras Niall se inclina hacia atrás en el costado del bote, sosteniendo una cuerda tensa, atada en el otro extremo a la vela mientras se hincha, llena de aire. Louis no sabe mucho sobre navegación, solo lo que ha aprendido al escuchar las conversaciones de los humanos y los híbridos en la granja cuando los barcos llegaban al río, pero está fascinado. Observa con atención cómo los músculos del brazo de Niall se flexionan y se tensan, la camisa arremangada por las mangas, los pies en ángulo para evitar que se deslice por la cubierta.

"¡Oye, Louis!" Niall grita por encima del ruido del viento y las olas. "Vamos arriba".

Louis sube los últimos peldaños y se sube a las tablas de madera desgastadas. Están resbaladizos, pero sus pies descalzos están acostumbrados a agarrar lo suficientemente bien, por lo que se abre paso cautelosamente al lado de Niall. Niall ata la cuerda alrededor de un gran gancho, tira de él en un nudo apretado y se cepilla las manos en los pantalones, antes de girar y apoyarse en el costado del bote con ambas manos. "Mira", dice y asiente con la cabeza hacia el océano. Louis sigue su mirada y allí, en la distancia, está la vista más magnífica que jamás haya visto. Imponentes acantilados de roca irregular, coronados por un espeso bosque de árboles altos, como si la mitad de la montaña se hubiera desprendido y caído al océano, dejando atrás la otra mitad para estar sola y expuesta a los elementos. Las olas golpean la empinada fachada, golpeándolas y lanzando columnas de agua blanca al aire. Los acantilados dan paso a ondulantes campos verdes a ambos lados, tal como Niall había prometido, descendiendo hasta una bahía baja, con viviendas apiñadas, abrazando la costa y un largo muelle que sobresale y los guía hacia la orilla.

"¿Hogar?" Louis pregunta, completamente asombrado por la escena que tiene ante él.

"Síp. Bienvenido a la Isla de Greenfields. Bienvenido a casa, Louis".


End file.
